The Dark Knights
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: Mercury Knight, Mars Knight, Venus Knight, Jupiter Knight, and Tuxedo mask have been captured! Will Sailor Moon and the others be able to save them? R&R to find out!
1. The Dark Knights

Disclaimer: NO SUING! I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!! But in this story their personalities are   
MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!!!!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"SERENA! Your late again!" Rei shouted as I ran into the temple.  
  
"Sorry! Miss H wouldn't let me leave earlier from detention!" I said in my defense.  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't late to school every morning then you wouldn't have to be in   
detention!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Oh Rei go bug Chad. He's looking for you!" I shouted trying to get her off my back.  
  
Just because I was late for another scout meeting she decided that I was nothing but a lazy   
blonde girl. I was tired of that and she knew it. It's not as though I asked to be late to   
school every morning. It's just that with every negaverse creep I don't get home till late and   
then my alarm clock doesn't sound off loud enough to wake me up. I'm getting a new clock   
as soon as this meeting is over with.  
  
"Rei, relax, I'm sure Serena tried as hard as she could this morning to not be late." Ami said   
trying to defend me.  
  
"Yeah right! That meatball head, try?! Pah! Don't make me laugh!" Rei said loudly.  
  
Ignoring Rei we started the meeting. Still trying to figure out how to find the knights   
after they were captured by our new enemy. I was having the most difficulty dealing with it,   
well except for Rini. She wasn't talking anymore, although I must say I didn't mind the quiet,   
I was still upset that she had resulted to that, she is my daughter after all.  
  
While Rini wasn't talking, I wasn't eatting, none of the other scouts knew this. I was somehow   
able to survive and keep my energy level up through the not eatting. I would cry myself to   
sleep every night and then my dreams were filled with Darien.  
  
Each of my dreams were the same. I was walking through darkness, and Darien was in a cage far   
away from me. It didn't matter how much I walked I couldn't get to him. Finally I would use   
the silver crystal to bring him to be, but when he got to me he pulled out a rose and slammed   
it into my heart. I was never able to finish the dreams, I would wake up gasping for breath   
and look around the room crying out for him.  
  
"Serena? Serena? Do you agree? Serena, are you even in there?" Mina asked waving her hand   
in front of my eyes.  
  
Blinking I looked around the room seeing that the scouts were looking at me with worry in their   
eyes. I looked from each one of the scouts, wondering if any of them were upset like I was   
about the knights who protected us, being captured.  
  
"Agree with what? I'm sorry...I didn't sleep too well last night." I asked Mina.  
  
"We were wondering if we should go and get some pizza and then tonight check out the new dark   
spot over the town Rei was mentioning. Want to?" Lita said.  
  
"Um...sure...why not? I'm not really that hungry though...I had a big lunch..." I lied.  
  
"Serena, I saw you at lunch today. You didn't touch a thing. Have you been eatting?" Ami asked   
me.  
  
"Yes I've been eatting...I just didn't want to eat lunch today...and I'm not hungry." I said   
praying they wouldn't hear the growl of my stomach.  
  
"She's lying. She hasn't been eatting anything." Rini said for the first time in a week.  
  
"Rini!" I said going over to her and pulling her in my arms.  
  
"Serena. Not eatting is not going to bring Darien back from the negaverse." Lita said.  
  
"I know. I just miss him so much...I wish it was me that had been taken, and not Darien." I said   
feeling tears stream down my cheeks.  
  
"Don't say that. We need you to get the knights back. We need you to fight the negaverse. We   
can't do it without you!" Mina said putting her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Alright. If I'm to eat we better get going to the pizza place." I said trying to sound   
cheerful.  
  
We left the temple and headed to the pizza place ordering a large cheese pizza and a large   
chocolate cheesecake. I couldn't help but eat with all the food in front of me. Turning back   
into my eat-everything-in-site self felt so good and it cheered me up a bit.  
  
After eatting I dropped Rini off at home telling my mom that I would be home soon, just going   
to hang out with the girls for a while longer. Going back to the temple I saw the other   
girls transforming so I quickly pulled out my brouch and shouted my transforming words.  
Running to the others after transforming into my sailor suit I saw them looking grim.  
  
"Whats wrong guys?" I asked.  
  
"Rei had a vision while scrying in the fire about Darien. Serena, we have to hurry." Ami said.  
  
Nodding we took off for the part of town where a dark spot was putting out major negavibes.   
Stopping when I saw nothing but darkness I started to get a bit uneasy. Being here made my   
dreams come fresh into my memory.  
  
As we stood looking around for some source of light a bolt of black lightening shot out at me.   
Sailor Jupiter acted quickly jumping infront of the lightening taking the hit for me. I caught   
her as she was knocked backwards into me.  
  
"Jupiter?! Are you ok?!" I shouted.  
  
"Sailor Moon. I'm fine...just be careful..." she said standing up.  
  
Nodding we searched for the monster that shot the lightening when Sailor Mars was hit with black   
flames. We all ran to her side asking if she was ok. Nodding she stood up and we started walking   
to where the flames and lightening had been shot out from.  
  
Sailor Mercury was the next to get hit, with black ice. She fell into Mars who asked if she was   
ok. She nodded and we carefully waited for the next attack. Sailor Venus was prepared for the   
next attack, so when black crescent beams came at her she shot her crescent beam into it. The   
attack was distroyed and Venus looked drained.  
  
"Venus. Are you alright?" I asked as a black rose was flung towards me.  
  
Seeing the rose before I was hit with it I dove to the side. I stared at the rose and started   
having trouble breathing. Standing up I walked into the darkness with the scouts right behind   
me.  
  
What we saw in front of us took our breaths away. In front of us stood the Knights who protected   
us. Mercury Knight, Mars Knight, Jupiter Knight, Venus Knight, and Tuxedo Mask. But there   
was something different about them, their eyes were black and hollow instead of the beautiful   
colored eyes that they had that were normally filled with love. They had become the dark knights. 


	2. The Promise I Made

The next morning the scouts and I had a meeting. Each of us were bruised, in shock, and pain.   
We had run from the men we loved who had been turned evil and against us by our new enemy.  
  
The other scouts were having a harder time of dealing with it then I was, for it was the first   
time their lovers had been turned against us. I had dealt with Darien being evil before, I   
thought I would never have to deal with it again. But since I did I knew how to deal, while   
the others had been their for me when it happened the first time, I had to be their for them.  
  
Rei was looking worse than I had ever seen her. Her normal cheerful tan face was pale and she   
was wearing nothing but a frown. Her usual carefree violet eyes were filled with sadness and   
had dimmed to nothing but a light purple. Her raven hair that was normally kept brushed and   
smooth was a mess and had lost its shine.  
  
Ami looked just as bad as Rei. Her bright blue eyes had dimmed to be nothing but dark pools   
of water. The short blue hair she had always taken such good care of was in disarray and she   
also lost the sheen to it. Her face was paler than normal, I'm surprised her mom even let her   
out of the house looking like that.  
  
Looking over at Mina I saw that she wasn't looking very well either. Her blue eyes had done   
the same thing as Ami's and she looked like she had spent the entire night crying. Her golden   
hair looked unbrushed and their were dark circles under her eyes.  
  
Lita looked the worst out of all of them. Her chocolate colored hair that was always in a   
ponytail was down and looked like their would never be any shine to it again. The dark green   
eyes that always had a sparkle to them lost their shine and had become so hollow that she looked   
like she was a corpse.  
  
I looked over at Rini who had left before I had, her hair was done in the normal way but she   
hadn't brushed it as finely as she normally did. Her beautiful pink eyes were closed and she   
looked like she was fighting tears. Going over to her I held her close rubbing her back.  
  
"Rini, let it all out. I promise to each of you. I will bring them back. I promise you." I   
said as Rini cried into my shirt.  
  
Knowing I couldn't cheer any of them up I went over to the table with Rini still in my arms and   
sat down in the middle of all of them. They all looked at me with tears streaming down their   
cheeks. Holding my arms out to them they all hugged me and cried on my shoulders. I couldn't   
help but cry myself.  
  
I was going to get the guys back, even if I get killed in the process for using the silver   
imperium crystal. I would get them back, I made the girls a promise to them and myself and I   
intended to keep that promise. 


	3. Venus Knight, back in action

I was walking on my way home from detention when I ran into him. Antonio, Venus Knight, wearing   
nothing but black making him seem eviler than he really was.  
  
The tight black muscle shirt hugging his Italian figure made him seem as though he wasn't the   
Antonio I had known. The pair of black jeans he wore were fitting him perfectly, as did all   
of the Italian model's clothes. He wore his blonde hair spiked and not in anyway the normal   
style he always had it. His now black colored eyes were covered with dark sunglasses.  
  
"Watch where your-...Oh its you you little sailor brat. Tell your little friends that we're   
going to kill every last one of you." Antonio said after slamming me into the fence behind us.  
  
"Antonio, why are you doing this? What have they done to you? Please, tell me. I want to   
help you. Please Antonio, your hurting Mina. Please." I said trying to get the old gentle   
Antonio I knew back.  
  
"I want to help you. How about you help me by dropping dead after killing all your little   
friends. Oh, and the dark Prince says he's just going to love killing the pink haired brat."  
  
"NO! I won't let you do this to us! I won't let you kill anyone!" I shouted kicking him away   
from me.  
  
Antonio laughed and turned leaving, "Tell them. And tell Mina, that her heart will be ripped   
from her body before she knows what hit her."  
  
Snarling I ran to the temple to where Rei was weeping. Going over to her I grabbed her shoulders   
smacking her across the face to snap her out of it.  
  
"REI! We have a problem. The Dark Knights as they like to be called, are going to try to kill   
us. I suggest, we get Rini to a place she won't be harmed, where they won't know where she is,   
and stick together. Come on Rei. I know it hurts that Chad is one of them, I know. This isn't   
the first time for me, I've been through it, but you have to know, they are going to try and   
kill us!" I shouted as she fought me to get away.  
  
"I know! I know! Chad was here! He tried to kill me. But then Grandpa came in and he left."   
Rei said.  
  
"Oh no. Ami and Lita. Come on Rei!" I said pulling her towards the door.  
  
Rei seemed to realize the problem and we took off for Ami's place pounding on her door. The   
door opened and we came face to face with Ami who was looking ill. Pulling her out of the   
house and filling her in on the way to Lita's apartment building Ami quickly started to try   
to figure out what could have happened.  
  
Getting to Lita's we found Mina and her sitting on the couch crying on eachother's shoulders.   
Telling them what had happened we booked it to my house to get Rini out of there. When we got   
close I sensed something wrong.  
  
"Oh no, he's been there. Come on please let Rini be ok." I said running up the steps and into   
the house slamming into Darien, or the dark Prince as he liked to be called now.  
  
"If you touched her I'll kill you, I don't care who or what you were to me, if you harmed her   
in anyway I swear to god I'll kill you." I said kicking him out of my house and ran to the bedroom   
where Rini sat crying on the floor.  
  
Running over to her I pulled her into my arms and ran around the room getting her things together.   
Pulling her out of the house with a bag I grabbed the keys to my mom's car, I had my permit and   
my parents weren't home, but Sammi was. Yelling at him not to let Darien into the house if mom   
or dad wasn't home I threw Rini into the car and climbed in with the other scouts.  
  
Driving as fast as I could without getting pulled over I drove to my grandmother's house in the   
country.  
  
"Grandma, if this guy shows up or anyone else that is dressed in all black, do NOT answer the   
door, promise me?" I asked her handing her the picture of Darien and I on my 16th birthday.  
  
"Yes dear. I'll watch Rini for you, where is your brother though?" she asked me.  
  
"He's at home, I just want you to keep Rini indoors, don't let her out and keep her away from   
windows. Please Grandma." I said.  
  
"Serena! Don't leave me here." Rini begged me.  
  
"Rini, I have to. Its the only way to keep you safe. Just promise me you'll stay inside and   
away from windows? Please be a good girl for me?" I begged her holding onto her head with   
both my hands.  
  
"I promise, please get him back." she said, refering to Darien.  
  
"I promise, I'll get him and the others back before you know it. I love you, behave." I said   
kissing her forehead and leaving.  
  
On the way back to the city I cried so hard I had to pull the car over. Feeling Rei's hand on my   
shoulder I looked up at her. She nodded and I sucked in my tears and drove us back to the city.  
  
When I pulled into the driveway I saw Darien awaiting us on the porch. Snarling I got out of   
the car and wiped away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. I heard the slamming of the   
car doors as the other scouts got out of the car.  
  
Looking behind me I saw that the others were glaring at Darien, their body's rigid, ready for   
a fight. Turning back to look at Darien I saw that he had become dark tuxedo mask. Feeling   
the pain of knowing I would have to fight him I transformed into Sailor Moon and got into my   
fighting stance.  
  
Hearing the other scouts transform we started for Darien and watched as he took off being   
replaced by one of his lackeys. Noticing it was Venus Knight, I heard Sailor Venus gasp.   
Telling her to be strong I went forwards, prepared to fight alone if I had to.  
  
"Sailor Moon. This is my battle. I want to fight him. When he is down, turn him back into the   
man I love, please." I heard Venus beg as she stepped forward.  
  
Nodding slowly I stepped to the side as they began to fight. Both of them knew the moves the   
other was capable of. But being as hurt as she was emotionally Venus was able to get hurt more.   
  
Not being able to stand watching a fellow scout get hurt the rest of us started up attacks. Mina   
nailed Antonio with a crescent beam and he fell to the ground holding his chest where she had   
hit him. The rest of us deflated our attacks and I called upon the crystal to heal him.  
  
Changing Antonio back to the one we all knew hurt me so much, the crystal practically drained me   
of every once of strength I had. Collapsing onto the ground after the crystal disappeared and   
had changed Antonio back to normal I breathed heavily.  
  
The scouts had gone back to their normal clothes and all but Mina surrounded me helping me up.   
Mina was over holding Antonio close to her. Looking over at me with tears of happiness running   
down her cheeks Mina thanked me.  
  
"Thank you Serena, thank you so much. I owe you. I owe you so much for bringing him back to me."   
Mina kept saying.  
  
"Mina? Is that you, love?" Antonio asked opening his eyes that went back to his normal blue.  
  
"Yes, Antonio, I'm here. I'm here." she kept saying resting her head onto his.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon, Serena." Antonio said.  
  
"Your welcome guys." I said before I passed out. 


	4. The Realization

Opening my eyes at the feeling of something cold on my forehead I saw Rei holding a cold damp   
washcloth to my forehead. I heard sighs of reliefe when I opened my eyes and pushed Rei's hand   
away. Looking over at the other scouts I saw Mina and Antonio holding eachother close, Antonio   
looking a little grim.  
  
"What happened?" I asked as I slowly sat up after slipping away from Rei who kept trying to hold   
me down.  
  
"Antonio remembers what happened while he was a dark knight." Ami said.  
  
"Then he knows where the others are. Then we know where to get the others back!" I said praying   
that he did.  
  
"No, I think they might have left after you passed out, knowing that you had changed me back.   
They had to of gone to another place to hide out." Antonio said.  
  
"Then...Rei! The dark spot that was over that portion of the city, it was where the dark knights   
had been. Scry for another spot. Please. I want to get everyone back." I said.  
  
"I already tried, I couldn't find anything new. Ami is working on a layout of the city, the places   
that are most populated have to be where the knights will stick to. If it is we're going in   
pairs to find out." Rei said.  
  
"Ok," standing up I went over to Ami to look at what she had so far. "Ami, you go with Rei, Mina   
you and Antonio, and Lita and I will search. Ami and Rei you'll look in the north, Mina, Antonio,   
your going to look in the south, Lita and I in the west. But that leaves the east. Wait. Luna   
Aretimis, take Diana can search in the east. Use your communicators if you find anything at all.   
And be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost anyone of you." I said.  
  
"We'll be careful, promise. Come on Antonio. Lets get searching." Mina said leaving to start   
their search.  
  
"Yea, we'll be careful, don't worry." said Rei as Ami and her left.  
  
"Serena, Lita, you two be very careful. Please. And remember, if they start to attack, use   
your minds and get out of the area to where it's really populated. They haven't attacked   
anyone if theres others in the area." Luna said as her and the other cats left.  
  
"Come on Lita. Lets go." I said to her as we left.  
  
We searched the west area for what seemed like forever, not finding any sign of the guys we   
started to head back to the temple when I saw Ken, Jupiter Knight. Praying Lita didn't see   
him we quickly hurried back to the temple. Hearing Ken following us I pulled Lita into a   
populated area where we wouldn't get attacked.  
  
Ken ran past us and Lita saw him. She gasped and I saw a single tear fall down her cheek as   
she fought not to go after him. Touching her shoulder gently I motioned for us to get to the   
temple when I slammed into Greg, Mercury Knight.  
  
Greg was wearing dark sunglasses to cover his newly black colored eyes. His hair was spiked and   
made him look sinister. Hugging his body was a black muscle shirt and a pair of baggy black   
pants. He looked up at me and his normal cheerful smile was sinister.  
  
"Oh, its the sailor brats. We know what you did to Dark Venus, and we can't wait for you to try   
it with the Dark Prince. Oh he has a message for you, he knows where the pink haired brat is."   
Greg said looking between Lita and me.  
  
"Then tell him this, if he touches her, he will know the true power of Sailor Moon, like he has   
never felt before." I said feeling myself shake with fear for Rini.  
  
"Yea, sure, I'll tell him. But only if you don't get to where she is quickly enough to stop   
him." he said walking off.  
  
"I can't go to her. He doesn't know, he is probably just watching us, waiting for me to rush   
off to her to give away her hide out." I said looking around, sure enough, there he was.  
  
Darien, the dark Prince, was wearing the same thing as Greg. Taking a deep breath I went over   
to him and slammed my knee into him, running with Lita we booked it to the temple. Feeling   
tears streak down my cheeks when we got there I saw Rei and Ami looking tireder than ever before.  
  
"Any luck guys?" Lita asked trying to sound hopeful.  
  
"No, but we did run into Chad. Mina and Antonio didn't find anything either. They used the   
communicator a few minutes ago, and their on their way back now. Luna, Aretimis and Diana haven't   
found anything, they went to use the super computer to see if anything was able to be found." Ami   
said.  
  
"Ok. We ran into a few of the guys ourselves." Lita said.  
  
"Who?" Rei asked me.  
  
"Greg, Ken, and...Darien." I said closing my eyes.  
  
"What did they say, anything? Are you two ok?" Ami asked.  
  
"Ken saw us, but we got away, Darien is probably right outside listening to us as we talk, and   
Greg was saying how Darien supposedly knows where Rini is. But I know he doesn't. He has   
never been there and they just want me to panic and run off to her to find out where she is."   
I said.  
  
"We're fine, just a bit upset." Lita said.  
  
Pulling out my communicator I saw Rini's face. "Rini, what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Any luck yet?" she asked.  
  
"No, well...Yea...We got Venus Knight back onto our side. Are you ok? Are you behaving?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine...SERENA BEHIND YOU!" she shouted as did the other scouts.  
  
Whipping around I faced Darien who was smiling so evilly I wanted to moon dust him forgetting   
who he was. Bringing up my leg I kicked him away from me. Darien grabbed ahold of my leg and   
slammed me onto the ground, either that or he just held my leg and I fell on my own.  
  
I jumped to my feet and the scouts and I started towards him, he looked at how many of us there   
was and took off. Feeling my legs go weak from the encounter I fell onto my knees and couldn't   
help but cry. Lita kneeled besides me and hugged me close telling me it would be ok.  
  
A while later Mina and Antonio came in. Sitting down at the table we started having a meeting,   
on how to get the guys back.  
  
Mina layed her head on Antonio's shoulder about an hour later, and he held her close as she slept.   
Rei had layed her head on the table next to Ami's and they talked for a little while and then   
fell asleep after crying a bit. Looking over at Lita I saw her holding the cats close as she   
slept.  
  
"Antonio, does he really know where Rini is?" I asked him quietly, we were the only two awake.  
  
"No, he doesn't. And everytime he talked about how he was going to 'kill her' he would get this   
look and have to leave the area where we all were. He would go outside and stare at the sky,   
quiet like you do when we start talking about certain things. I think he knows what she is and   
I don't think he wants to kill her. I don't think he really wants to kill you, but...he's under   
the spell so he can't help but do and say what he does." he started. "Darien loves you two, I   
don't think he would hurt either of you at all. He just can't help it. Serena, when you passed   
out from bringing me back, did, you like, see anything at all?"  
  
"Yea, I saw Neo Queen Serenity telling me that everything would be ok, but when it comes to it   
all, I shouldn't use the crystal. The crystal is the only way I know how to bring any of the   
guys back though. Unless...I don't know. I'll find something out...You go to sleep, we have   
a long day tomorrow." I told him.  
  
Nodding Antonio closed his eyes and I listened as his breathing evened out. Listening to all   
the sleeping forms of the scouts I stood up and quietly padded my way to Rei's room. Going into   
her room I pulled out a box of things she had gotten from Chad.  
  
Opening the box I found a lot of different things: dried roses, letters, charms, and a locket.   
Pulling out the locket I felt as though it had a special meaning to Rei. As I examined it   
I saw an engraving in the back, the engraving said, "Our love is like the fire, Love Chad."  
Closing my eyes I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.  
  
"I know its going to hurt her, but..." I said putting the lid back on the box, I left the locket   
out and put the box back under where I had gotten it.  
  
Going back to the room I slid the locket about Rei's neck, suddenly the locket clicked open and   
Rei opened her eyes as a slow melody played out of it. She put her hand on the locket and I   
saw as she started to cry. Sitting beside her I pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Rei, I'm sorry I brought it to you, I just think that if you wear it, their is a chance...Next   
time you see Chad. Open the locket, see what comes over him...You can hate me for it all you want..."   
I said.  
  
"I know...Thank you for trying Serena..." she said going into her room she layed down and fell   
asleep.  
  
Going over to Antonio I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me with questions in his eyes.  
  
"I know I woke you, sorry...But...did you ever give Mina a locket?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I did...It is in the shape of a heart, and I remember when we fought it clicked open and   
I stopped, thats when she hit me with the crescent beam...the locket plays a special melody for   
the two of us." he said.  
  
Nodding I told him to go back to sleep, which he did quite easily. Slipping out of the temple   
I went to my house and grabbed the locket I had gotten from Darien. The star shaped locket that   
had brought him back the last time he had been changed. Sliding it around my neck it clicked   
open and the melody it played for just Darien and I. I couldn't help but shut the locket   
quickly and slip out of the house.  
  
On my way back to the temple I was caught by the arm by some ganger. Trying to get away I felt   
the prescense of Darien. He jumped from the fence and laughed as the ganger pinned me to the   
wall.  
  
With Darien being so close the locket clicked open again and the melody played. Darien quit   
laughing and stared at the locket. The look of rememberence came over his face and he slammed   
the ganger away from me. Closing my eyes and taking short breaths I waited for him to grab the   
locket and smash it. Nothing came.  
  
Opening my eyes and looking into the face of Darien I saw that through his sunglasses his eyes   
were flashing blue to black, then back to black completely. He grabbed me about the neck and   
tried to choke me, when a bright red flame came out from nowhere and shot him away. Looking over   
to my left I saw Rei, as Sailor mars standing at the ready, she must have woken up and saw that   
I was gone.  
  
Darien got up and took off, no way was he going to fight now. Running over to Rei as she went   
back to her normal clothes I saw that she was still wearing the locket Chad had given her.  
  
"Rei, the lockets! I think we each got one from our boyfriends and they each play a melody for   
just the two of us. Come on. That is how we can get them back." I said.  
  
Rei nodded and we went back to the temple. Waking up Lita and Ami we paired off, Lita and I, and   
Rei and Ami. Lita and I quickly went to her apartment and got her locket, it was in the shape   
of a raindrop and when she put it on it clicked open playing her and Ken's song, Rainy Day Man.  
  
(Oh BTW, Rei's is in the shape of flames and her and Chad's song is Oh Starry Night. Mina's   
locket since its in the shape of a heart the song is Nothing At All. Ami's is in the shape   
of icicle, sp?, and their song is, Only a memory away. I think Serena's was My Only Love.)  
  
When we got to the temple Ami had her locket on and was holding it close like a sheild. We   
quietly talked for a while and then fell asleep not to long after getting back. 


	5. Mercury and Mars, back?

The next morning I was the first to wake up, feeling as tired as I did when I fell asleep the   
night before I wanted nothing more than to fall back to sleep. Looking around the room I felt   
someone's prescence. Looking over at the door I saw Chad, Mars Knight, holding a black rose.  
  
I stood up quickly going over to him. "Chad, why are you so bent on hurting Rei, you love her."   
I said to him.  
  
The look in Chad's eyes flickered back to his normal happy look. I saw the longing to be with   
Rei but the determined evil look covered the look back up. Standing infront of him so he   
wouldn't be able to get to Rei to hurt her I heard a gasp.  
  
Looking back at Rei as she held her locket close to her chest. She stood and came over standing   
infront of Chad she stared him in the eyes. Rei opened the locket so that the song it played for   
just the two of them started to play. Chad stared at the locket and removed his sunglasses.  
  
"Rei..." he said before his eyes went from the dark brown that they had flickered to black again.  
  
"Serena...you have to use the crystal...just be careful..." Rei said as I transformed to Sailor   
Moon.  
  
"You got it." I said just before I used the crystal to turn Chad back to the one we knew.  
  
Chad fell into Rei and she cried into his hair. The other scouts had awaken and were looking   
at us. I continued removing all of the evil that had been put into Chad and felt my body   
becoming more and more weak.  
  
Falling onto my knees I continued healing Chad. When I felt myself being drained of the last of   
my strength I looked at Chad and saw that he had no more evil in him. Sending the crystal back   
to where it was before I used it I fainted before I could do anything more.  
~*~  
Waking to the feeling of a someone's hand on my throat later that day I jumped. Seeing that   
the other scouts had fallen asleep with Darien's hand on my throat. I put my hands onto his   
wrist looking up at him with pain in my eyes. I felt my neck snap and the air leave my chest...  
~*~  
(got ya)Sitting up straight and holding my throat I saw the other scouts look at me worried.   
Relaxing at finding out that it was just a dream. I let go of my throat and saw Rei being held   
quiet close by Chad.  
  
"Serena? Are you ok?" Ami asked me.  
  
"Yea, just a bad dream...You guys want to go do something to relax...we need to chill out for   
a while...you know...like get some pizza and then go to the ice rink to skate?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. I think the falling on my butt will definitly cheer me up some." Ami said jokingly.  
  
"Lita? Want to show off our skating skills? It will help get your mind on something a little   
less depressing..." I asked her.  
  
"Sure. Maybe I'll relax a bit..." Lita said.  
  
"Then its settled. We're going for pizza after ice skating." I said standing up.  
  
"Yea!" said the others all standing up as well.  
---  
Lacing up my ice skates I felt quiet weird in just a pink skating suit that just kinda felt like   
my sailor suit but with long sleeves. Looking over at Lita in her green skating suit I saw her   
trying hard to look like she was going to have fun. Ami looked ready to fall flat on her butt   
in her pale blue suit. Rei looked ready to laugh at Mina, they were wearing almost the same   
color suits.  
  
"Lita, we're going to have fun...ok?" I said.  
  
"Alright, alright...I'll chill out...I just miss Ken..." she said.  
  
"I know...Miss Darien too, and we know Ami misses Greg. But I've told you both already, I will   
get them back before you know it." I said.  
  
They nodded and we went out onto the ice, Lita and I trying hard not to show off too much. Chad   
and Antonio were as bad as I had been when I first skated. Watching Lita skate made me feel   
bored, she was doing quiet alot of tricks.  
  
I went into the middle of the ice and started doing the moves I did when Darien and I were   
fighting the negaverse creeps from two years ago. Hearing claps and the sound of his voice I   
turned and saw Darien skating not too far away. The other scouts stopped skating and looked   
at us.  
  
"What do you want Darien?" I asked as he skated over to me.  
  
"First of all, its Dark Prince now. Second of all, I came here to relax, same as you did   
Princess." he said, for once not calling me Sailor Brat.  
  
"Get away from her your royal highness." said Lita her voice just dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm not going to kill her, yet...All I ask for now is to skate with her. For 'old times.'" he   
said.  
  
Seeing the scouts, Chad and Antonio shake their heads I nodded, I trusted him, while we were   
in public that is. The dark prince took my hands in his with my back to him, and we started to   
skate. Feeling like nothing had changed between us I relaxed.  
  
Darien slid his arm about my waist still holding my hand, knowing the move that was to come I   
started moving my legs quickly as he spun me out and threw me up into the air still spinning.   
The scouts gasped that I had trusted him and their eyes bugged out of their heads as he threw   
me into the air as though nothing had changed. Landing on one leg my other leg behind me   
skating backwards Darien took the hand I had out infront of me and spun me again.  
  
Spinning on my skates into him so our bodies were pressed against eachothers, my back to his   
chest, I felt my heart flutter and saw Darien's eyes flicker to blue but then back to black.   
Both of us lifting a leg behind us we continued to skate, his hand on mine on my side. Looking   
back at him he looked directly into my eyes, again I saw his eyes flicker but again they went   
right back to black.  
  
After a while of skating we stopped with him kneeling down me laying over his leg but under him.   
Staring up into his eyes I felt my heart skip a beat. Darien's face was so close to mine I   
could have kissed him if I didn't think he would drop me.  
  
"Darien..." I said.  
  
"Serena..." he said staring into my eyes.  
  
Shaking his head he kept ahold of my hands and stood pulling me up with him. Slowly skating   
away from me I reluctantly let go of his hands.  
  
"Darien...Please come back to me..." I muttered as the others skated over.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
My head snapped to the side and my cheek stung where Rei had slapped me. Turning my head back   
to look at them I saw that Darien was still skating not to far away.  
  
"He could have tried to kill you Serena! But what do you do?! Skate with him! What would have   
happened if no other people were here?! He would have killed you Serena!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Rei, I don't believe that...You saw the way he held me...just like he did when he wasn't evil."   
I said in my defense.  
  
"It doesn't matter, he is evil now! He could have thrown you higher into the air so you wouldn't   
have been able to land properly-" she started.  
  
"But he didn't! Rei, get off of my back. I trust him...he still loves me..." I said again.  
  
Skating away from Rei and the others I felt the stares of them. I felt the tears roll down my   
cheeks as I skated trying to cheer up a bit. Feeling him come close I turned and faced Darien   
as he came closer.  
  
"Whats wrong Princess? Did your friends hurt you?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face, as   
though he enjoyed my pain.  
  
"No, the one person that hurt me is you...Darien...your still the one I love...and when we skated   
you felt it too, you felt as though it was the most perfect thing in the world. Admit it!" I   
said hitting him in the shoulders again and again as he shook his head.  
  
Grabbing my wrists stopping me from hitting him anymore, Darien relaxed a bit. Feeling more   
tears slide down my cheeks after I closed my eyes, I jumped at the feel of Darien's hand wiping   
away my tears. Opening my eyes I looked into the blue eyes I had known until they turned back   
to black.  
  
"Darien...Please..." I begged of him.  
  
"No..." he said.  
  
Hearing screams of other people on the rink Darien and I spun around looking at all the people   
who had just been drained of their energy, the other scouts included.  
  
"You planned this didn't you, dark prince?!" I shouted turning back to him as he turned into   
Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Actually, no, I had no idea." he admitted.  
  
"Ok...then I think that if you don't want me to kick your butt you might want to get away from   
me," I said before I was slammed across the ice by two negaverse monsters.  
  
Tuxedo Mask flew backwards landing right next to me. Holding my side I looked up at the monsters   
and saw that they looked like the ones we had fought together two years before. Tuxedo Mask   
looked up and saw someone dressed quiet same as he in the stands, Mercury Knight.  
  
"That little brat...He always did want to be the leader of us..." he muttered standing up.  
  
"You mean he's trying to kill both of us? Oh doesn't this seem familiar..." I said right before   
transforming into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon, looks like you get your wish for one more skate with me, before I kill you and   
all your friends that is..." he said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask. Shut up and skate before your a shishcabob," I said dragging him away from the   
monsters as they tried to nail us to the walls with their skates.  
  
"Ok, ok...We'll fight together and then when you vanquish all the evil from Dark Mercury Knight,   
I kill you. How does that sound?" he said throwing me into the air to avoid being shishcabobed.  
  
"I was thinking more of, we fight together, and I vanquish all the evil out of both of you!" I   
said landing perfectly.  
  
"Uh, we'll see what happens after this...ok?" he said.  
  
"Whatever, behind you!" I said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask spun out of the way and grabbed me about the waist pulling me away with him as the   
monsters started trying to kill us. We skated together towards the wall and kept by them as the   
monsters drew closer to us. Seeing as they were coming closer to me than him Tuxedo Mask picked   
me up and pushed me into a flip over them, skating out of the way himself.  
  
"Thanks! EEP!" I shouted just before managing to land.  
  
"Smooth...very smooth..." he laughed catching up to me.  
  
"Ok...that is getting creepy...stoppit!" I said remembering how he had said that two years ago.  
  
Grabbing my hand, Tuxedo Mask threw me in a spin kick position at the monsters cutting them with   
the blades of my skates. Tuxedo Mask skated over quickly catching me and slipping me down his   
body to the ice. Getting chills from being so close to him in almost two weeks Darien picked   
me up and threw me at the monsters again.  
  
"What are you trying to do to me? Make me too dizzy to skate?!" I shouted at him as he caught   
me and slid me down to the ice again.  
  
"Well...no...Just your lighter than me and I can throw you...so..." he said.  
  
"I hate you for this..." I said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Lookout!" I shouted slipping down onto the ice on my back pulling him down with me, he landed   
right on top of me.  
  
The monsters flew over us in a spin kick position. Having my body so close to Darien's made my   
cheeks flush. Darien's hand had slid under my head before I slammed it off the ice when I pulled   
him down with me.  
  
"Thanks Princess." he said pulling us to our feet quickly.  
  
"We're even...Wait...not really...there's still that hole thing where you tried to kill me last   
night." I said.  
  
"Fine fine..."  
  
We continued fighting the monsters finally getting them weak enough to be able to use my tiara   
on them. Finally vanquishing them we looked up to see Dark Mercury Knight using mercury fog   
to make the rink colder and harder to breath in.  
  
Holding my chest and coughing I shivered so violently that I knew if I didn't warm up soon I   
wouldn't be able to bring Greg back. Darien knowing if I were to rid him of Greg I would have   
to be warm pulled me into his arms under his cape. Screaming for Ami to wake up I held myself   
close to Darien.  
  
"AMI! WAKE UP!" I shouted as she shifted.  
  
Ami opened her eyes and looked up at Greg. Her eyes were filled with pain as she ran towards   
him so he would hear the locket as she clicked it open. Greg's eyes went large and he started   
to weaken.  
  
Standing with Tuxedo mask still holding me under his cape to keep me warm, I summoned the   
crystal and started healing Greg. Tuxedo Mask held onto my shoulders rubbing them with his   
hands to keep me warm. Feeling myself go weak as Greg became good again and feeling Darien   
release me.  
  
Summoning the crystal back to where it was before I reached out for Darien.  
  
"No, Darien...don't leave me...please..." I moaned as he skated away leaving.  
  
The last thing I saw before I passed out in weakness was Darien look back at me, his eyes   
flickering from blue to black again. 


	6. Jupiter, back for good

Waking up the next day with one sad looking Lita and three happy couples surrounding me I felt   
my heart break. Sitting up I grabbed Lita's hand and told her just the two of us were going   
to have some fun today. I told her that we would be going skating again, then to a movie.  
  
Lita smiled half heartdly and nodded at me. Standing up we waved so long to the others and   
started for the ice rink. Lita was talking about how much she wished she could have been awake   
long enough to hurt Darien.  
  
"Lita...he didn't hurt me...as a matter of fact...he was acting like his old self. And don't   
worry...you'll be happy soon enough...I will get Ken back for you..." I said as we got out on   
the ice.  
  
Looking around hopefully for Darien I saw him skating not too far away smiling at me. Shaking   
my head I mouthed at him to quit following me. He laughed and mouthed at me to quit being so   
jumpy, then he called me Princess again.  
  
Lita looked over and snarled as she saw Darien. Skating infront of her I told her to calm down.  
  
"Why?! Because Ken was protecting him he got taken! Its his fault! And then he keeps trying   
to kill you and Rini! Why should I calm down!?" she shouted tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"First of all, its Ken's job to protect Darien and you! Second of all Darien could have killed   
me yesterday, but he didn't! As a matter of fact Darien saved me more than once last night!" I   
shouted in his defense.  
  
Lita looked at me as though she remembered that it was Ken's destiny to protect her and Darien.   
Then she thought about how I was still standing, alive when I could have been killed so simply   
by Darien last night. She nodded and said she was sorry, she was just so upset.  
  
"Its ok...come on...go see that movie now...It'll get your mind off of Ken better if we're not   
by Darien...besides I'm tired of getting death looks between eye color flickerings..." I said   
as we left the rink.  
  
As we found a seat to sit in at the theater we saw Ken. Lita gasped in pain and I looked around,   
we were the only ones in the theater besides him. Telling Lita to go to him and open her locket   
I transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ken..." Lita said going up to him and opening her locket so that he stared at her with his eyes   
flickering from black to green.  
  
Summoning the crystal I healed Ken. Still holding the healing on him my body dropped to the   
ground. Finally finished healing him Ken and Lita ran over to me as I went back to my normal   
cloths as the crystal dissappeared.  
  
"Serena? Are you ok?!" Lita asked me.  
  
"Yea...I'll be fine...Darien..." I said seeing Darien coming down the aisle towards me.  
  
Closing my eyes tightly as I was picked up by Lita and Ken as they carried me out of the theater   
quickly, getting me away from Darien they ran me to the temple. Crying and feeling my body   
getting weaker from doing so, I fainted as they layed me on the floor.  
~*~  
Sensing Darien nearby I opened my eyes and stood up. The others were asleep on the temple   
floor. I slid my ice skates on and slid out onto the ice that was deserted but for Darien.   
Skating to him and into his arms I felt his lips on mine. Suddenly I felt something stab into   
my back and fell forward as he left laughing...  
~*~  
(got ya again, yea I know, you hate me)Jumping from my dream I awoke to see the scouts all   
staring at me with their loves holding onto them tightly. Sitting up I felt all alone with   
no one to comfort me. Closing my eyes I felt tears fall down my cheeks, all the Knights were   
back...but my prince...wasn't. 


	7. Close Call

After about a week of not seeing Darien and of doing nothing but cry and go to school, I felt   
so alone. The others tried to comfort me but none of them knew how much it hurt me. Yes they   
knew to a certain point, but they didn't know how I felt deep down.  
  
Feeling that it was the other Knights fault for Darien being taken away from me. I felt as   
though the Knights hadn't tried hard enough to protect Darien. Felt as though the reason   
Darien was the last one to get back was because of the other Knights.  
  
Walking alone after telling the other's to leave me alone, to quit following me, I went to the   
ice rink to do a short work out. Ice skating was the only thing I could think of that would   
make me relax. Putting my skating suit on and lacing up my skates like a drone I felt so   
weak. Getting on the ice however I felt my body get a sudden burst of energy.  
  
Skating like my life depended on it I slammed into someone knocking them back and myself wobbling   
back a bit. Looking down at who I had slammed I saw Darien. Feeling the air get caught in my   
chest I realized it was Darien and not just my imagination.  
  
"Darien?!" I said as he stood.  
  
"Dark Prince...god get it straight Princess. Dang, when you skate that hard you definitly get   
some knocking power..." he said rubbing his elbow a bit.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have been coming here everyday since you were ripped away from me by your Sailor Brat pals..."   
he said.  
  
Looking around the rink he noticed that I was alone, a smile curling his lips. "So your alone.   
What did you do? Kill them?" he asked me.  
  
"No, I told them to leave me alone. I was tired of being the only one not having my knight in   
shining armor back. Thats why I plan on getting you back right now." I said snapping open my   
locket.  
  
Turning his head away Darien laughed. "Thats not going to work on me today Princess. So just   
close that little locket of yours." he said snapping it shut.  
  
Closing my eyes I started to turn when I felt his hand on my wrist. Looking back at him I saw   
that he was looking at me like he had when I healed Greg. Feeling him pull me into his arms   
I remembered all the dreams I had of him killing me, I pushed them all away.  
  
Darien slipped his arm about my waist and held my hands. "Skate with me one last time Princess."   
he whispered into my ear.  
  
Nodding my head I pressed my body to his as we skated towards the side. Darien slid our hands   
out so we just glided across the ice. Feeling his heart beat at the same time mine did made me   
melt into him the way I had a week before.  
  
Darien spun me out and then back into him. His hands on my waist he lifted me into the air   
spinning us in a circle. My locket clicked open and we had music to skate to.  
  
Sliding his hands up to mine as he slid my body down against his own Darien stared me in the   
eyes. Darien lowered me down as we skated so I was laying back on one skate with him still   
staring into my eyes. Pulling myself up and pressing against him we skated like we had never   
skated before, still staring deep into one another's eyes.  
  
After a while of dancing we stopped with the same position we had stopped in the last time.   
Looking around after Darien pulled me to my feet I noticed that we were alone. Darien looked   
around as well and I saw the evil grin spread across his face.  
  
"Time to die Princess..." he said turning into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Not today Darien." I said transforming into Sailor Moon.  
  
Darien looked me up and down and I pushed away from him as far as my skating distance would let   
me. He followed me and I forgot that the locket was still playing. My eyes opening wider as   
I was grabbed about the waist and thrown across the ice and into the wall.  
  
"AH!" I screamed as I was hit in the ribs.  
  
Looking into the face of Darien I groaned with pain clear on my face. Hearing someone shout   
now I looked up as the scouts and the Knights jumped down from the stands. Darien looked at   
them and then at me as though I had planned it.  
  
"You little brat! You planned it!" he shouted at me slamming his foot towards my head.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it Darien! I swear to you!" I shouted his foot stopping an inch from   
my face.  
  
"She didn't! The little brat came here to get killed by you. We decided to watch and then   
kill you." Rei said.  
  
Darien spun around and stared at them as though he wasn't hearing them properly. I stood   
carefully holding my ribs. Closing my eyes tightly when hit with pain again I opened them   
to see Darien looking at me with an evil grin in his eyes.  
  
"Darien, you heard them...they're going to kill you right after you kill me. So here's a plan.  
You don't kill me, but run for your life instead?" I asked praying he would go for it.  
  
"Nah...I think I'll just sit back and let them kill you. Then I'll kill every single one of   
them." he said looking at me.  
  
"Your going to try to kill eight people, who if they really tried could kill you with one blow   
at the same time?" I said giving him a sinical look.  
  
"Ok...good point Princess...How about this...we kill them together and then I kill you?"  
  
"Uh no...here's an idea...Run for your lives both of you." Rei said.  
  
Looking at Darien with him looking at me we nodded and took off running. Falling down on the   
steps of the rink to the streets I slammed down into Darien. He pushed me off of him and jumped   
to his feet grabbing my hand we ran together.  
  
Feeling like it was old times again I realized what the others were doing, they were just going   
to chase us and act like they were going to kill us. Doing that would make Darien and I work   
together. Then they would weaken him so I would be able to get my man back.  
  
Falling down again Darien picked me up into his arms and ran. Looking into his mask I saw that   
his black eyes were half and half, they were half black and half blue. Stopping and hiding   
under some beams of a construction site Darien held me close, our bodies pressed together   
both of us gasping for breath.  
  
Darien and I looked at eachother, staring into eachother's eyes. My hands went to his cheek   
where he held them there pulling my face to his. Our lips connected and I felt the way I had   
when we shared our first kiss, loved.  
  
Pulling away from him I looked at his eyes. His eyes kept flickering from black to half and half   
to black again. Wanting so bad to have him back to me I didn't see the others come and I don't   
think he did either. For when a thunder bolt came and hit us the look on his face was shock.  
  
Falling to the side and out from behind the beams we held onto eachother. Pushing off of   
one-another and rolling to the sides as Lita fired another round of thunder. Jumping to my feet   
I watched in pain as the scouts attacked Darien.  
  
"ENOUGH!" I shouted summoning the crystal.  
  
Darien looked at me with pain, thinking I was going to destroy him he closed his eyes.  
  
"Darien, I'm not going to kill you...I'm going to bring you back to me." I said.  
  
"No! Don't use the crystal! I don't want you to die!" he shouted as I started to heal him.  
  
"I won't die...I promise you that Darien, and I always keep my promises." I said.  
  
Feeling all of my strength give out as I healed Darien, I watched him. Looking him in the   
eyes as he was being drained of all the evil inside of him, I fell onto my knees. The last bit   
of my strength got rid of the last bit of Darien's evil and I fell onto my face with the   
crystal shattering.  
~*~  
"Princess...Princess...Open your eyes Princess...Its not time for you to die." a voice quiet   
like my own said to me.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked.  
  
"It is I, Neo Queen Serenity. Its not time for you to die. You saved your friends, your future   
daughter, and your future husband. Doing this has gained you a lot longer of a life, the crystal   
is being put back together by the tears of your friends and future family. So open your eyes   
now, you don't want them to have cried for nothing."  
~*~  
Opening my eyes I felt the crystal laying in my hand with my head in Darien's lap. Looking up   
at them I saw each and everyone of the knights, and scouts sigh with reliefe. I had brought   
back the loves of each and everyone of us and they had brought me back.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok not that good for my first Sailor Moon fic. But I tried!  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
